Electric cycles, such as bicycles, tricycles, recumbent trikes, unicycles, etc., include a frame and one or more wheels rotatably mounted to the frame. An electric motor is coupled to the wheel for powering the wheel and a battery is connected to the electric motor for powering the electric motor. The electric cycle may propelled solely by the electric motor or may be propelled by a combination of electric power and manual pedaling.
Occupants who drive electric cycles may become cold while travelling on the electric cycle. Wind blowing against the occupant while traveling, for example, may chill the occupant. This may be particularly common when the occupant wears light clothing in mild outdoor air temperatures. Such mild outdoor air temperatures may feel relatively cold to the occupant at speeds associated with travelling on the electric cycle. As another example, the occupant may travel to a professional office on the electric cycle, in which case the occupant may wear business clothing, e.g., a female occupant may wear a skirt, a male occupant may wear thin slacks, etc., that may not be sufficient to keep the occupant warm during travel on the electric cycle.
The electric cycle may include panels, a cabin, etc., for blocking the wind while travelling on the electric cycle. However, such features are not sufficient to warm the occupant, especially when the outdoor air temperature is cold.
As such, an opportunity remains to selectively provide heat to an occupant of the electric cycle.